Digital lighting technologies, i.e., illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications. Some of the fixtures embodying these sources feature a lighting module, including one or more LEDs capable of producing different colors, e.g., red, green, and blue, as well as a processor for independently controlling the output of the LEDs in order to generate a variety of colors and color-changing lighting effects.
Lighting devices, luminaires and/or lighting systems may include multiple light sources such as LEDs. When multiple light sources emit light towards a surface, light emitted by individual light sources may overlap with light emitted by others. This may result in the surface appearing unevenly illuminated, with some portions illuminated more brightly than others. Additionally, ambient light from other sources such as sunlight may affect how collective light emitted by a plurality of light sources is distributed on a surface.
Thus, there is a need in the art to facilitate even distribution of light emitted by a plurality of light sources.